Lara
Lara (last name unknown for now) is just a little fat 16 years old, blond and blue-eyed new student at Dixmor Academy and the girlfriend of a new 17 years old Afro-American student, Twilight in Bully 2. She and Twi have been together for at least four years or so she says. She usually wears traditional clothes with skirts or pullovers with trousers unlike her gf Twilight, who usually wears short jeans or just torn-up jeans. Sometimes Lara wears purple jeans or black trousers. Info Despite being quite a sweet, friendly and innocent little girl, she can become very cruel and evil if someone (usually another girl) catches her and Twilight making out or doing "kinky stuff" at the bathroom in school. Once she and Twi were spotted making-out in the girls' (obviously) bathroom by Eunice Pound and as a punishment, they beat her to a bloody pulp, leaving her scarred on the floor and promised her "some more" if she tells anyone. When Christy Martin saw them doing some sexual stuff in the bathroom, however, they attempted to "rape her", but Christy only got a swirlie by Twilight, before escaping the so-called "rape" attempt. Out of fear, she swore she would never use the girls' bathroom on the first floor again and never tell anyone what she saw. Another new student named Katherine doesn't have so much luck, though. Lara and Twilight actually get along with Kiley Winselton and they like to gossip together about how much of the girls on the school suck and how much of them they beat up and almost raped. Lara is also friendly with Alex Norcroft and Colby Smith, however, Alex doesn't like her girlfriend Twilight very much, mostly due to her race, but never tells her that to her face. He also dislikes that she and Twi are bisexuals or possibly lesbians, but says he's okay with it as long as she "respects him". Her and Twilight are nowhere near as bad as Williams' Gang, but mostly not to the usual five main students, it's a different story with some of the girls in the dorm, however, especially Katherine. Lara doesn't get along too much with Mr. Hill, but she gets along pretty well with the gym teacher, Mr. Pearson, who lets her and Twilight sport in their usual clothes or lets them sit and relax on the benches for the whole hour. When they play dodgeball, basketball, wrestling or football Pearson always tells her and Twilight that they have a "time out", but only for them to avoid psychical damage. Lola Lombardi and Pinky Gauthier alike don't get along that well with Lara and Twilight. One time, Lara and Twilight teamed up and caked Lola Lombardi and Pinky Gauthier in the faces. Both of them were angry, especially because there was cake in both of their hairs. However, Lara and Twilight did it by the orders of Corey Evans, who sat back and laughed his butt off when it happened and high-fived Patrick Granger, saying "good plan." Lara, unlike Twilight, who is kind of frightened by him, is also known to admire and look up to Patrick a lot to which he took notice and usually gives her candies or remains of dead animals he kills as gifts. He owns a full box of dead animal remains himself in his garage. However, he advises her to get rid of them after a while or put them in the bullied kids' lockers at school, so they get diseased. Trivia *Lara is based off a person the creator has met in real life. **In fact, Billy Cougar had a small crush on her for a week and a half back in elementary school, but she never noticed him. *Lara and Twilight had a love-story fan-fic on the Hyper Anon Wiki, also made by me, which was later scraped due to its mature content. *Her and Twi's most usual "rape-victim" was Katharine until they toned their "rape-fest" on her down a bit. *Lara is a reverse paedophile as is Twi. *Lara once saw Patrick Granger kill a wolf with his bare hands at the Creepy Woods behind the Dixmor Academy and play with his still-beating, bloody heart which he gave to her as a gift for her "obedience to him" which he meant in a complimenting way. Lara, being the psycho that she is, accepted the gift and she still keeps it in a private box of her's. Granger also gave Twilight a dead lizard which she did not take as a gift and was actually frightened by it and thrown it on the ground. *As of 16 July onward, her and Twilight have become some sort of Lord Antichrist's apprentices. Gallery Lara_art.jpg|Artwork of a younger Lara. Lara gothic.jpg|Lara in her gothic form. Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Made up Characters Category:Perverts Category:Original character Category:LGBT Community Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Bully Category:Teenagers Category:Bullies Category:Cute people Category:Germans Category:Swedish Category:Overweight characters Category:Aryans Category:Short characters Category:Netherlanders Category:Manipulators Category:Emos Category:Chaotic Neutral